Xeno Spiral
by Tala1
Summary: The will of mankind contains stories not shared with those of normal space. When one saga is over, another begins and starts an endless cycle. Though there may be no end, there will always be a story. A Xenosaga I to III collection.
1. Valentine To Be Valentine To Recieve

A/N: So far...I have gotten in the mood for one shots and Xenosaga 2 is the thing I'm into right now. So, bear with me and just go along. Although their will be a few one shots (I think 2 so far) that will correspond to my story. If I EVER put it up (or complete it). So...thanks in advance for reading (I love you reviewers!)

Summary: Its valentines day! Oh the pleasantries are in the air 3 love is hovering and for most. It's a chance to prove themselves. So our favorite young U.R.T.V has to get something for MOMO but he has one problem. He has NO clue what a girl would want. So asking around (to MOST of the characters) he finally asks Jin, and instead of giving an explanation, Gaignun interrupts and shows how HIS way. Finding his own method better. It ends up better than he had hoped! Tis the valentine to be : 3

Inspiration song: Fatal Fight, Image song, StrainJin, Jr4#

* * *

**Valentine to Be...**

**Valentine to Receive.**

JR paced around in his room, hand clasped tightly behind his back as he wandered back and forth in his room onboard the Durandel. He had approximately seven hours to think about tomorrow. Why you ask? Well...it was Valentines Day that day. In truth JR had been waiting for it to come for almost a whole year. Ever since he got together with the band of misfits and odds and ends. He'd almost circled every number on his calendar, mentally saying the days as the important holiday came closer and closer.

Each day had brought a nervous twinge of butterflies to him. Every hour made his heart speed up until he was sure some of his comrades could hear it like a pounding drum. Every minute forced his eyes to accept reality of time. Seconds made his brain think hard to use the time wisely.

All in all, he was becoming desperate. Tomorrow he had a chance that he could prove to MOMO that he liked her. She was young, true, but mentally. She was mature just like him. And could possibly be the only one that saw him for his own age. Yet, as mature as he may seem at certain times. He still felt like a child when doing things like the following...

Showing how he cared for MOMO.

There was nothing more than what he cherished than MOMO. And he was sure that the whole team had been watching him oddly when they took their break and reunited with the crew onboard the Durandal. This gave him a chance to ask around, but at the same time, hinder him. The ideas that had gone through his head never seemed to make sense, or were rightfully, in themselves, impossible to do in such a short time frame.

Balling his hands into his fists JR stopped pacing. He was getting nowhere! It was absolutely a waste of time to pace. He'd been doing that for half the day, getting rather odd looks from the people that knew whim well. Gaignun in particular. "I wonder..." he murmured, hands falling to his side as he glance dup at the ceiling. Hoping to see a light of approve. "Maybe I should ask Shion? She's a girl. She'd know what a girl wants." '**_Or needs_**' he added as an after thought.

Breaking out of the habit of pacing he scratched his head, passing the doors leading to several rooms that did not pose any interest and headed toward the guest rooms. Pausing only to re-think his idea. What would Shion say though? She'd want to know why... JR frowned, placing a hand on his hips as he eyed the door like it was some sort of trap placed there by Albedo. Just to smite him for falling into such rubbish traditions (according to Albedo).

'**_But there not rubbish!_**' The U.R.T.V argued with himself, trying to ease his mind '**_It's a holiday where one shows appreciation or kindness, or something more to a certain, or many people._**'

Or at least. That was his take on it.

"Junior?" A voice sounded from behind the short U.R.T.V sounding confused and curious at the same time. Turning around JR looked up at the pleasant face of the Vector Industries employee carrying a rather large box that he instantly suspected hostile. It could be just him or was that a white envelope sticking out of the top? "What are you doing here? I thought you were with MOMO..." Shion lowered her voice a bit, "it is Valentines Day tomorrow, you know."

"I know that!" JR threw his hands up, not bothering to beat around the bush. "That's what I need to talk to you about" His blue eyes remained unblinking as Shion jammed the keycard into the slot and shuffled inside, beckoning the shorter being with her leg as she lugged the box (seemingly heavy) to the closest available spot. The woman glanced at JR for only half a second as she dropped the box on the floor, heaving a slight sigh of relief.

"You see I'm having troubles with what to get MOMO.... and well. Since you're a girl I thought..." He stopped in his words, already noticing a manifesting grin on Shion's face. It was one of those 'I-know-what-you-need-but-I'm-going-to-be-a-jerk-and-not-tell-you' type looks. JR was accustomed to see that on the director's face. And it ate at him constantly.

Was Shion taking advice from Gaignun?

Dammit!

Shion took off her coat, folding it in a calm manner as JR waited patiently for an answer. All the while that he waited, his comrade hummed. And the humming continued even after the jacket was put away. The box carried off to the closest, and the things of the floor were cleaned up. Patience ran thin by the time Shion had finished cleaning, to the point of the twenty-six year old feeling like he would explode.

Than she spoke at the last second. Almost like she was enjoying his fretting!

"Well, every girl is different you know," she plainly stated. Smiling pleasantly. "I suppose, a woman really wants is something from the heart. That means truth. Others may want some sort of item. I'm not any good. Why don't you go ask someone else? I'm not very good at this myself." She admitted quietly, checking the time.

"Oh my! I forgot about my date with Allen! Oh...oh...sorry JR I have to go!" Shion quickly hurried out her sentence, almost becoming a whole different language JR was accustomed too by Albedo. Practical gibberish. All he received was a pat of the head and a nearly inevitable "good luck!" before the brown haired female ran out of the room in a hurry.

JR was left with little or no hope on how that helped. '**_Something from the heart? Truth? An item? Is that really something a girl would want?_**' Sighing he wandered out of Shion's quarters and stuffed his hands in his pockets, head down in thought. Well, would guys be any better at knowing what to get girls for Valentines Day? After all, weren't guys the ones having to go through it everyday? "I know! I'll ask Ziggy! He'd know!"

Somehow though, he found that very difficult to believe.

Sure enough. He knew he shouldn't have even bothered with the question or effort.

Noticing Ziggy being alone (he was ever grateful for that) in the middle of the corridor he waved his arm, picking up the pace from a snails walk, to a light jog. "Hey Zig-! Yo! Ziggy!" He stopped short from the cyborg "I have to ask you something!" he continued once halting. Cheeks tinting a bit red as he thought just how embarrassing of a question to a **guy **it may be.

"Look, you know it's Valentines Day tomorrow right? And it's only six hours away and I need to know what to get MOMO..." his half asked question died in his throat as the lips on Ziggy's face seemed to curve in a amused smile. Or was that a –smirk-? "I was just wondering if you knew what to get someone like her for Valentines Day..." he emphasized his words by moving his hand in a 'hurry up' fashion. Probably looking even more desperate than how he really felt.

The blonde studied the U.R.T.V with little more than amusement. He couldn't believe how naïve kids were these days! Well, JR may be mentally not a kid. His body and actions said otherwise. "I don't know myself. I suppose they just want someone to make them be noticeable with gifts," Ziggurat 8 spoke out, thinking back to the very same day so many years ago. "I think that you shouldn't take my advice to get her something, and instead, focus on what she may need. That's all the help I can offer."

The cyborg shrugged his shoulders, the clanking of boots beginning to pick up right where they left off before being rudely interrupted. "Hey! That's not an answer! That's just making me think more!" JR accused, steam pouring out of his ears as he combined Shion and Ziggy's ideas.

"You're no help at all!"

Ziggy just waved a hand. He didn't really care if JR found it helpful or not. After all. He had his own things to worry about.

'**_What would MOMO need though? She has everything she could want. Respect, companionship, friendship, love, a mother..._**' He embraced the few ones that stood out. Maybe her mother? Was that what she would want for Valentines Day to be acknowledged and given love from her mother? Would that make MOMO smile the next day?

'**_Ah, but Juli Mizrahi probably is too busy, and she's out of reach too! Gah...five hours and twenty five minutes to go! I gotta hurry!_**' His brain seemed to think slower than usually, just to make his panicking last longer. Trying to not look like he was in a hurry JR sped down the halls, trying to locate someone else that could be helpful. "Maybe KOS-MOS has something in her database!" It was worth a try! Even if KOS-MOS was a bit thick in the head 95 of the time, she could still be worth some information!

Heading through the ship, JR passed Chaos as he was going by. Coming to an instant halt by the doorway to the train as he watched the man sit by the trees on a bench, humming and looking so relaxed it was hard **not** to notice the pleasant air. Taking a side tour from his destination, JR found his feet taking him without consent or care. Until he was right by the white haired enigma.

He really didn't want to disturb Chaos's peace but...

It was to save his own hide!

"Hey Chaos, ya got a minute?" The red head tilted his head, the earring making a faint chine as he waited for the other to respond. It wasn't immediate though, Chaos, like the others, seemed to take his own time with the whole scenario of JR's schedule. But it wasn't long before he opened his eyes, a pleasant smile radiating off his young face. Emerald eyes shining.

"What can I do for you JR? You seem a bit distressed..." He pointed out the obvious.

JR inwardly growled something under his breath before heading straight to the point. He had to make it snappy! KOS-MOS was getting a check up done in a an hour. He didn't have luxury to lay around like a certain someone in front of him! "Yeah well. Valentines Day. Tomorrow. Need Gift. MOMO!" He managed to spit out in a single word. But Chaos, being the person he was. Managed to piece it together instantly.

"MOMO? Well she's young, ...maybe toys? Ah, it's pleasant to see children in love..." he added as an after thought, only sending JR into another fit. He wasn't a child damn it! Why did people seemed to make that stupid mistake. ' **_And on purpose too!_**' JR folded his arms, eyes staring at Chaos with a steel like glare. Chaos peeked at JR's, rather angry face and waved his hands. "Sorry, well uh...let me think here..." He rubbed his chin with one hand. Considering the ideas.

All the while JR was effortlessly gazing at the clock. Growing more and more frantic as the time passed. Chaos was like Shion! Taking all damn day! He didn't have **all** day! Hell he didn't even have a day! He had almost Five hours left! **Five hours**! Looking like a guy that need to pee badly, JR resulted to jumping up and down. Looking as silly as ever, that only further amused Chaos. As this was, by far, the most amusing thing he'd seen JR do. Second only to the time when he forgot to put on pants to a meeting once.

THAT had been the greatest moment. And Chaos still laughed at it.

But that wasn't the point at the current time.

"Well I think a woman like her..."

'**_He says I'm a child and she's a woman? DAMMIT! I get no god-forsaken respect around here! I'm older...OLDER!_**' He would scream at Chaos. But, he wasn't going to be rude to the very same person that had probably, handfuls of blackmail to use. So he resulted to mentally screaming at the white haired being. It eased his temper down. Just enough. To keep from exploding outwardly.

"...What?" JR blinked. Completely missing whatever Chaos had said.

"I said that she might be better off with just having someone she thinks is precious to her. This could be a friend, a mother, or maybe someone she secretly likes. Valentines day is always good if the person gets what they secretly desire." Chaos explained again, like it was his first time saying it. And folded his hands together. Resting them on his lap. "Anything else you need JR? I'm always willing to help..." he offered. Eyes shining in...wisdom? Curiosity? Amusement? What was with people these days?

"No thanks, that was helpful. I'm gonna ask KOS-MOS. Although I don't think her answer would be any good as Zigs though" JR stated.

"Good luck than!" Chaos called before leaning back in his previous position. Thoughts similar to JR ran through his head as his brow furrowed. A frown creasing his face. Looking rather uncharacteristic on him. "What should **I** get KOS-MOS?" Seems like JR wasn't the only one in a last minute situation...

Back to JR though...

The little master ran down to the lower deck of the Durandal, running a hand along the wall as he came to an halt at the doorway. There was KOS-MOS, standing like a statue in the doorway. Looking down at him with the bright crimson dulled eyes he was used to seeing every other day. By now though, he was tired of asking the question, but he refused to give up yet.

"Hey KOS-MOS!" he greeted while she gave no indication of hearing but the constructed gaze. "I have a question. You know what Valentines Day is right?" he asked, hands clasping together in a pleading fashion.

"Affirmative." Was the monotone response.

"GREAT!" He exploded. Finally! Someone who would **help**! "Than, you know it's tomorrow and well...I need to get MOMO something and I have no idea what to get her!" he fumbled "I've asked everyone that I know that seemed to give a good answer, but so far I haven't gotten any. What should I get her?" He asked in a sugar sweet tone.

Scary indeed.

But he **was** dealing with KOS-MOS who **could** blow his head off without a second thought.

KOS-MOS seemed to actually consider it. '**_Great! I get some real progress now!_**' JR though, but, in actuality. The android had begun to match everything with the corresponding holiday.

Thus the LIST commenced.

"According to my database..." JR's face plummeted like a brick form a five story tall building. "there is a 50.99999 percent chance MOMO will like the following, Candy, Hearts (at this JR recoiled in horror), compassion, love, dependence, care, dolls, weapons, mate (JR covered his eyes and cried. He was getting nowhere!) computer, clothes..." The list went on for several minute, until finally. KOS-MOS stopped. Uttering one last word. "Trustworthy person to depend in." KOS-MOS turned her back to JR, eyes reshaping from small to normal sized.

"I believe I have a malfunction. I must find Mistress Shion at once." The tone never changed. And to JR, neither did KOS-MOS. Glumly he cried into his sleeve (only half pretending). Glancing at KOS-MOS hopelessly he smacked his head "thanks KOS-MOS" '**_Like that helped...AT ALL!_**'

"You are welcome. I must report to Mistress Shion" And without another word or glance back. KOS-MOS left to find Shion, wherever she was. Leaving JR, once again. Alone. "So..." He tried to piece the information together "MOMO would want someone she can trust, someone precious that she desires, a gift of not what she wants. But need, and ...something from the heart" JR rubbed his head, confused with what each of his friends had said.

His eyes widened as he grimaced. Only three more hours to go! No! He didn't have much time! And he STILL didn't know what to get her!

"This is retarded!" JR smashed his fist into the wall. "I'm no closer than where I was the first time I asked Shion! Oh...wait...JIN!" Why didn't he think of this before? He could have asked the one with information coming out of his yang-yang's! It was a savior!

In no time flat JR nearly broke the door down to Jin's guest room and panted, gasping for breath as he mumbled the words in gibberish. Jin leaned an elbow against his desk, managing a weak smile as he pushed the glasses back into place as they drooped forward. "Something the matter JR?" like Chaos. Jin was also a pleasant person to be around with. Excluding Shion's biased opinion of him.

"MOMO.....gift...tugh..." JR breathed.

"....Beg your pardon?"

"MOMO.....gift....VALENTINE!" he inhaled sharply, exhausted from the running around. Striding clumsily forward JR sagged against the desk, smacking his small hand flat against the papers Jin had been occupying with his time and more or less became a nuisance. "Need....information...MOMO...gift...don't know..." He managed to spill. Luckily though, Jin caught it. The little master didn't know if he could utter the words another time. It had seemed to lose all meaning!

"Oh...that's easy." Jin grinned with an impish air. "She wants someone she entrusts dear to her heart" from there, JR **swore** he sounded wiser and more poetic "A way to a woman's heart is like a fragile glass. Give them something wrong and they will never let you live it down. However, make the right choice and you'll have yourself a girl that will tail you until you just want to smash her face into the ground..."

JR winced. That...wasn't...really cutting it.

"On the other hand" the longhaired being smiled joyfully, twirling one of the bangs with a single finger. "In this case with MOMO, you might want to consider her personality. You got to think with you're heart not with your mind. Because the mind only knows a limited amount of knowledge, and sometimes, when it comes to the truth. It will be clouded and inaccurate. Especially in times of panic..."

"However, use your heart. You'll get the truth and probably the right reaction if you do it right." Jin tilted his head, lifting JR's hand up from his current papers and set it to a less important part of the desk. "I hope I was of some help..." he continued, dabbing the quill into the ink and returned to writing.

"In fact...you know...you make PERFECT sense!" JR was floored with thought as it suddenly came clear. He knew how now! He knew what MOMO would want! He...!

The door that had been opened previously re-opened. This time Gaignun came in. Faltering in his confident stride steps only for a hair of a second as he saw JR. But that did little to stop him. In one hand he carried roses, and in another, he carried a card and a box of white chocolate. In suddenly occurred to JR, probably faster than anything else that had been said earlier, that Gaignun's secret beloved and such was...

**_(Whoa! Smooth Gaignun, very smooth)_**

**_((Oh hush. Stop interrupting me in the most crucial moments!))_**

"Jin-kun..." The said person glanced up with his emerald eyes shining with happiness died to a faint curiosity and bewilderment. The presents were piled on his work (damn it!), hell, he could have sworn there was some Easter white chocolate bunny somewhere in that pile too. Now mildly confused he glanced at the beaming...or was it –smirking- Gaignun? Either the way the man looked quite pleased.

JR blinked. He'd never known Gaignun had the hots for Jin. Sure, the man was really good looking in his own right but wasn't he a bit old...? Hitting close to 35 if memory served him right...

"Uh...Gaignun..?" Jin grunted something as he got up from his seat. The kimono shifted along as he straightened, giving Gaignun a 'what gives?' look. Exactly the action Gaignun had hoped as he and instantly, though gently wrapped his arms around the slender mans form. The kimono just catching the moonlight from the window, with curtains drawn aside to allow it to slip in. Making the moment seem truly romantic.

But Gaignun didn't care about that. He was content with just looking at the beyond puzzled expression. His hand raised from the waist up to run along the other soft cheek. Caressing it softly, secretly thankful Jin was more like a deer in headlights and didn't respond to the action. The director ran the hand back down the older mans side, acutely aware of the other, having recently gone stiff, had started to relax. Then go gradually slack against the embrace as the bookworm (as he was called) leaned against the warmth.

"Wha...?" Jin's glasses drooped as he didn't quite know **what** to think. Though Gaignun loved that young aloof face with them on, he plucked them off and set them aside. He leaned his head forward though. Planting a firm but solid kiss on the others head. Covered by a mass of hair. Tilting Jin's chin up lightly, he pressed his lips against Jin's, tongue slipping in whether Jin allowed it or not and thus resulted in a passionate, yet delicate, kiss.

All the while JR just stood stupefied and stared like he was watching a bad Yaoi movie.

**_(Oi! Oi! Get a room! Kissey, lovey dovey!)_**

**_((We are in a room, get out! You're too young to see this!))_**

**_(WHAT?)_**

Gaignun hesitated for only a moment before risking to part the kiss. Giving Jin a chance to collect his nerves and at the same time, reach for the head stumper, and chuck it at JR. All in one sitting. In effect, JR fell over and crawled to the door. He couldn't bear to watch the nightmare! His eyes were burning! BURNING! BURNING!

Back to Gaignun...

"Now where was I...?" The taller U.R.T.V mumbled under his breath, eyes focusing back at the person in his arms, who really hadn't moved except for the steady breathing as his chest rose and fell. Jin's face was flushed completely, giving him an even younger look. "Ah yes....something wrong?" Gaignun teased, kissing the other again as he lowered both of them to the ground, pressing lightly against the other being.

The kiss broke second later when Jin could maintain his form of speech "I...I.....ah...n-no..." 35 years old and acted like an eighteen year old. Something wrong there. Gaignun didn't mind though. It was...delighting. "Happy Valentines Day, Jin Uzuki..." the directors whispered in Jin's ear. Removing his tie...

Poor JR, didn't know WHAT he was missing!

Speaking of which...

JR rubbed his forehead as he effectively smeared the mark all across, on his hands, and face. He shuddered. He wasn't gonna even THINK about what Gaignun and Jin were doing. Hell, he didn't want to know...he didn't...---

"JR!" A light voice resonated like an angels calling to the U.R.T.V's ears as he stopped , freezing. Could it be...? Could it be MOMO? '**_Can it?_**' He wondered. Raising his head he spun around in all directions, finally catching sight of MOMO rushing down the hall, waving something in her hand. Oddly it was shaped like a heart and.... '**_Oh no_!**' His mind pitifully whined and cried at the same time '**_It's Valentines Day already and she got me something. But I didn't get her anything...!_**' Guilt waged war as his person of affection came closer and closer with each step.

Though, he couldn't help but smile. It was the least he could do!

"JR! Happy Valentines Day!" MOMO handed the chocolates to JR and shyly looked at the floor. She loved JR's shoes... no, she was just too embarrassed to look at JR. Half expecting the other to just thank her and go away. But when he didn't, She glanced up. Noticing that JR was staring at the box with a unreadable look.

"Listen MOMO..."

'**_Oh no...did he not want chocolates?_**' MOMO instinctively brought her hand close to her face, tears just threatening to fall if that was what he was going to hint at. But he didn't say anything for a bit before... "MOMO...I...I didn't get you anything..." JR looked so guilty it almost broke her heart to see him look so depressed. "I really was going to get you something. I asked everyone I knew really well onboard. Shion, Ziggy, Chaos, KOS-MOS. Even Jin!" He shook his head, setting the chocolates on the ground.

"But...though they weren't useful. Aside from Jin. In the end I realized I don't need to have a gift for you...I..." JR's cheeks turned pink as he leaned forward. Hesitantly pressing his lips against MOMO's delicate ones for about five seconds before he broke away. Eyes instantly going downcast and shutting. "I...I...guess what I'm trying to say is that...I..."

MOMO waited, eyes widening a bit. Could he...?

"I...I love you MOMO. I just didn't have a clue when I should have said it. Or how...I...but I like you, more than just a friend MOMO..." he whispered. Hands fumbling together as his nervousness seemed to take over. Maybe he was, at times, just a child... he still had growing up to do!

"JR...." MOMO whispered, eye shinning through tears as she leaped forward gave him a kiss, returning his love and every other desire and trust he could had given her. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her close to his body "I love you too!"

"Happy Valentines Day MOMO..." he breathed.

Sap....sap...

**_((Smooth JR, very Smooth...))_**

**_(Go to HELL!) _**JR snarled to Gaignun in his mind. Only taking a moment to re-kiss MOMO. Hoping the night would never end.

In the distance Allen's clock beeped at 12'o clock in the bushes right near JR and MOMO. "Looks like they made it." The Vector employee announced, looking at the others gathered around watching. Intrigued by the bliss of young couples.

"See KOS-MOS? That's love..." Chaos spoke, a bit too loudly.

"Hey? WHAT THE HELL?"

Shion chuckled nervously "every couple for themselves!" thus, the chase was on. JR in a rage wielding guns, ready to blow **someone's** head off.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: -breathes- I ..-huff- -puff- BED –dies- about 4 hours to complete. I LOVE Gaignun/Jin and well the JR/MOMO was just there for the humor Xp hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please review : 3 Valentine days uh a little early this year (knew if I didn't write it now. I never would) Thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Mon Lapin De Neige

A/N: Kinda of an AU…but not really… -shrugs- Okay its like...a possibility if Albedo met Jin during his URTV days. -Flails- I dont know i was sick...and bummed so i wrote to cheer myself up and wanted to share my favorite pairing with everyone >3

Disclaimer; I don't own Xenosaga II or the first one or anything related to Xeno

Genre: Nothing really…. mindless fun 3

Pairing: Albedo/Jin

Rating: PG-13

Note: For those who dont get the Mon lapin De Neige (I dunno my friend got me the word, i think the literal menaing was "My white rabbit" or somehting equivalent to that) If you took Jins bangs and suspended them above his head they would look like bunny ears X3 Therefore he looks like a bunny! Acts like one...jumps...quick, cautious alert...: P

* * *

Xenosaga II 

Mon Lapin De Neige

The first day I saw him…

No, it wasn't the first time. It was like I had seen him before. Known him all my life but never realized it. Saw him in my dreams, when I was awake, daydreaming, even when I was thinking.

Every moment.

He wasn't like **Rubedo**. No, he didn't have the will that the body sustained to avoid crisp brutality like a plague. He never broke down and sobbed when all was lost. He never saw me for a monster or rejected life form. He was very cautious, bright, calm, and always more than happy to offer a helping hand.

If he was like any **other** pathetic weakling humanoid I might have crushed him and grounded him into my boots. Putting him to good use. But… the first impression, although he didn't have to, was something no one outside the Yuriev Institute ever gave me.

Compassion…

_"Are you alright?"_ Storms flickered across the sky that night. It was doomsday. The world of old Miltia was slowly being destroyed, the realians all going mad and destroying everything. Massacring people, the very creators that brought them into the pitiful world. A world, which I learned to hate, but no, I was lost and confused. Splattered with blood from head to toe. Recently having fought off a handful of realians.

I wasn't the most generic child, probably not the best behaved. And certainly my appearance didn't steer the man wrong in any way. _"Your not hurt are you?"_ He spoke low, tired and weary like. I learned how feeble and fragile these humans could be. The state didn't distress me much, but…

"Your hurt." I pointed out blatantly. Wishing now, at the present day, I had said so much more.

The man paused, glancing to a large gash across his side, done preferably by a blade. The blood hadn't stopped pouring, although a majority had crusted over. Possibly saving the human from a fatal death and blood loss. He smiled anyway, already knowing the obvious and kneeled down to my height. Breathing coming in small gasps and quite uneven.

Why did I care for this pathetic human?

_"It's just a scratch…you on the other hand have some wounds of your own, don't you?"_ My purple eyes, small and curious tore down the walls of reality to notice that yes, indeed, I was stained. Blood and parts clung to me like particles. Then I felt, for the first time, shame. U-DO…the link…this man. It was like a horrible omen in small steps.

I remember turning fierce and raising a hand, a purple glow enveloping the palm. My eyes were narrowed. The flicker between good and evil becoming so much more than a simple tug of what was more 'right'. The energy ball exploded from my hands, and I turned, running away. Like I did with **all** my problems back then. Like a coward. Possibly worse than Rubedo.

_I didn't want to…if it meant losing someone thought, maybe just once... Just like Rubedo and Nigedo…like all of **them**. The other URTV units…_

_

* * *

_"What are you thinking about?"

I inhaled a deep breath, the rich scent of my capture filling my senses. Like a drug it calmed me, focused me to think clearly. The small whisper was heard like crystal glass, small and breakable. "Nothing" I grounded out, hands weaving through the long raven hair. Teasing my prey with feathery touches and kisses around his neck. My teeth grazed the surface of his skin, careful not to bite to hard. Not that I wouldn't **care** but I would prefer my catch in one piece.

"Just thinking?" Green eyes danced with a hidden understanding.

"You could say that…" My hand found the ponytail, yanking on it loosely getting the human to shift to better accommodate my position. My arms wrapped around his slender body, it had long since been tensed. Like training, it took time to earn trust and affection. "Life's funny that way…" I murmured quietly, enjoying that adorable puzzled expression on my bunnies face.

He seemed to take that into consideration, snuggling up against my chest. Seeking things that no one else would give him. Rejected for a bit of odd personality and tastes. Certainly unique. "So your just thinking about the past…" my eyes slipped close, listening to the being heartbeat next to mine. Beating at an equal pace, together as one.

"I could be…" I admitted, my claw like fingers scratching along his back. "Mon Lapin De Neige…" My mouth curled to a smirk when the black hair seemed to stop moving. Apparently my smart stray knew French. I'm not surprised…

"Why can't you call me by my name? It's Jin! Just Jin. J-I-N…" The cheeks turned red, signs of becoming flustered and uncomfortable. Embracing my bunny I cooed at him. Breath hot and steamy along his ear. Warming the flesh for a single second.

"I know. But you are Mon Lapin De Neige. **My** white rabbit…"

I could only feel satisfied when a punch connected with my chest.

"Not funny…"

I begged to differ.

* * *

A/N: -stare-………………………………………………………XD I'm a LOSER! This pairing is totally cute! Although they never spoke to each other its such a cute couple; -; I dunno OOC i guess but...-shrugs- im doing a Margulis/Jin (Margulis POV at labrynthos) so look forward to it ;D (Was it just ME who thought that "Its been far too long...This feeling..of exhilaration!" was wrong XD? I couldnt take the game seriously ...oh my side hurt so much...)  



	3. Checkmate

**A/N: **Well, this was lying around the time I finished Xenosaga 2 which was a year ago or so. So you can guess that this has been sittin for a LONG time. And despite being written before Xenosaga III, and despite the slight OOC of the characters, I felt pretty proud the way it ended up (when comparing it now to the game). Anyways. Yay.

Game: Xenosaga III

Type: Drabble

Spoilers: Testaments identities. I think thats it...

---------------

**"Checkmate"**

_Xenosaga III_

Blue eyes stared out at the chessboard in front of him watching the lines jump from black to white, from night to day, and hope to despair. He raised his hand to make a move but let it fall back against his robes, gripping the red fabric with a bruising force. He scanned for an escape, checking each pawn, each horse, each man made able body piece to find a path he could walk that did not end with endangering the king. Across from him, as he raised his blue orbs to opposite red ones, the black cloaked testament smirked, enjoying the struggle.

He didn't say anything. It was custom when playing against Voyager in chess he wouldn't talk. But his expression spoke volumes. The way his smile would curl if he made a predictable move. The way his eyes glinted at an opportunity presented. It was all so customary and in a way it just _irked _him.

Kevin sighed and moved his pawn forward one square. His fingers lingered upon it, watching his opponent with a calculating gaze. _Do you judge me?_ he asked mentally, _do you consider me a threat? Am I worthy of a higher plane?_ Finally he let go when nothing but emotionless dull eyes met his answers and leaned back, satisfied with the move.

The black testament, eldest of all, brought a glove to his chin eyeing the board critically. Kevin half expected him to pull some sort of final move, like so many before but the eldest only hmphed. Crimson eyes swerved from the door behind Kevin to the window, which gave all a wonderful views of the abyss of stars, swallowed by the eternal night. morning and day. Time and time again, they all were the same.

"Tell me Kevin...you seem hesitant about your orders. Are you loyal?"

The question was so simple, so blunt and to the point but it caught Kevin on the spot. Unexpected he could only stare back, drawing a blank response before forcing his eyes to the chessboard. "Because the way I see it... Our leader may accept you as testament with open arms of trust but I do not. Would you like to know the reason why?" The twenty-eight year old didn't bring his head up and continued to watch the game unfold. It was now more then just a...  
_  
Checkmate_

"Even playing this game you take caution and save everything when you can get to the point and destroy the cause before it becomes a threat." A gloved hand gestured to the pile of black, far larger then Kevin's white discarded pile, "Your playing made me realize you still treasure something. And you risk the king... in order to save it. Will you jeopardize our plans? His plans?"

Silence filled the room and for a fleeting moment the red testament considered it. The playing field was nearly empty of black---the evil pawns and knights but the white side, his side, was near full. By right he should be able to take the rest with ease but...

_Checkmate_

No more moves were available. Lost in his nerve and protection he'd gotten a checkmate with no way out of it. Angrily he looked up, eyes ablaze "I will not risk master Wilhelm! I don't love Shion. I...I am a testament. A being of a higher existence. I am his servant...how dare you question loyalties! Your one to talk. Acting out in--"

"Personal business does not count going out of line." Was the simply reply, laced back in a monotone that made the others skin crawl. In a simple fluid movement Voyager plucked the King from the board and deposited it with the rest. "Know your place Kevin." The black testament rose, robes spilling around him. The only one to remain unmasked outside of the ship of confinement gave Kevin one last look before exiting.

"Learn to think before you act, boy."

The door closed with a hiss leaving the blue haired man to sit and determine what mattered more.

His selfish desires...  
...or a man that demanded his very soul and servitude?

--------

A/N: A bit strange, I know, still. I liked the shortness X3


End file.
